


Trigger Happy

by Xandir_Vangence



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Guns, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, gun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandir_Vangence/pseuds/Xandir_Vangence





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck yeah! It’s just like the old times, Mikey boy!”  
”Would you please calm the fuck down.” Michael turned a sharp corner, speeding away from the crime scene. “I can’t help it, it still gets my blood pumping, every fucking time!” Trevor lowered the passenger window of the tailgaiter, resting his arm on the door and and sporting a wide grin.

”What? Taking out some lowlife scumbags?” They were a good distance away from the incident now and Michael calmed his driving when he could no longer hear the police sirens. “No no no no, seeing you take out lowlife scumbags. Seeing you get all angry and violent, that’s what gets me pumping.” Michael just rolled his eyes at him “Anything involving anger and violence gets you excited, T. I doubt I had much to do with it...plus I wasn’t angry, I was just taking care of business.”

They were on the freeway now, making their way to Sandy Shores to spend the night at Trevor’s trailer as a precaution. The sun was starting to set, casting a soft purple glow over the horizon, cascading over the mountains that lay ahead. Michael almost got a chance to enjoy the view. “You were fucking angry! You’re always fucking angry! I see that sparkle in your eye when you murder people. You’re a cold blooded killer whether you like it or not, sugar tits.”  
”Hey, believe it or not, not everyone’s got such a hard on for killing as you do. I just do what I gotta do.” 

Trevor leaned over to turn on the radio, ‘channel X’ started blasting through the car, earning a disgruntled sigh from Michael. “You fucking love it, watching them bleed and die, having that power over them. You fucking love it.” Michael ignored him and turned off the radio, the offending noise already started to bring on a headache. “There’s no shame in it, Mikey, I love it too.”  
”I know you do. You make it pretty fucking obvious, T.” Trevor shifted hastily in his seat so he was facing more towards Michael. “I love watching you kill, gettin’ your hands all dirty, that’s what really gets me goin’, M.”  
He went back to ignoring him, keeping an eye on the road for the sharp turning that was coming up on the other lane. “And the way you handle a gun, ohhh boy.”  
”T, would you shut the fuck up.” 

Trevor hummed to himself and pulled out his pistol, smiling as he played with it a bit before sliding it over to Michael’s thigh. He glanced down from the road briefly to see what was now resting on his leg. “What the fuck are you doing? Will you put that away!” Trevor chuckled to himself, moving the gun further up the man’s thigh. “Where do you get off on acting oh so high and mighty? After the amount of people you’ve killed, fuck, you literally just killed someone, and you’re still gonna act all innocent like you do? Will you just admit it already? You love killing people.” The gun was getting dangerously close to his crotch now and Michael was very aware of it. “Like I said, T, it’s just business.” He steered the car up the turn off, moving into Blaine County and appreciating the immediate decrease in traffic. “Yeah? Well so’s this.”

Trevor placed the gun over Michael’s crotch, the barrel sliding down between his legs and resting on his balls. “God dammit, Trevor. What the fuck has gotten into you?” Trevor snaked his other hand behind Michael’s head and rested his lips against his neck, breathing against his skin “Nothing...yet.” He pressed the gun more firmly against him. “Is that supposed to be funny?” The question came out with an accidental sigh. “Nope.”

He moved the barrel of the gun up to Michael’s dick, circling it over the growing bulge in his pants. “I can see how much you’re hating this, Mikey. Don’t sweat it, most people get boners for shit they’re totally not into.” Michael’s fingers flexed against the steering wheel as the gun was being pushed back and forth over his hardening dick. “Or maybe I’m just getting a boner because you’re rubbing my fucking dick you asshole.” Trevor laughed into him, tracing his mouth and fingers against his neck. “Or maybe you’re getting so hard because you love how my gun feels on you, the weight of it moving against your cock, knowing that this thing sent bullets through some poor bastards’ heads not even an hour ago. And now here it is, rubbing against you, making you so hard.” 

”Ahh shit..” Michael’s head fell back as the heavy gun rubbing the underside of him moved faster and more determined. Distracted from the road, his car glided into the other lane “Fuck!” He swerved suddenly to avoid the bright headlights and angry honking coming from the other driver. When the sound passed by he could hear Trevor’s smug giggling. “Do you wanna get us killed? I’m tryina’ drive here, T.” The hand that had momentarily stopped started to move again. “So drive.”

Trevor ran his fingers down the gun and grabbed Michael through the fabric, holding his dick against the slide of the pistol. “You’re almost as hard as the fucking gun is, Mikey.” He started jerking them both in his hand, feeling the warmth throb against the cool surface of the gun. His own erection was straining against the zipper of his pants, but all his attention was on Michael still. Despite his love of being right about things, he was so fucking into this that he didn’t think he could stop even if he wanted. 

Michael couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Trevor went back to rubbing the barrel against him. “Yeah, you fucking love that, don’t you?” Trevor breathed into his neck, practically moaning in tandem with Michael. “T-Trevor, we’re almost at the trailer, can you just wait?” Rather than listen to him, Trevor sped up his pace, relishing in the noises coming from the man. Michael could barely focus on the road now, he wasn’t even sure if he was going the right way but he didn’t care any more. He started thrusting his hips forwards to create more friction against the gun, feeling the front of his boxers becoming damp, he was too far gone.

Trevor latched his lips onto Michael’s throat, licking and biting and humming against the skin which was vibrating with Michael’s deep groans. Moving his hand as fast as he could, the friction was hard and rough and Michael was completely lost to it, grunting as he tried to roll his hips in time with Trevor’s hand.

”That’s it, Mikey, rub yourself against my gun, get off on it you fucking psycho, you fucking killer, oh God, Michael.” Trevor rasped, so turned on by the situation he was already on edge, just watching Michael moan and buck against his hand. “Oh fuck, T, fuck! Oh shit, yeah! Yeah! Fuck!” The car screeched to a halt as Michael slammed on the breaks, he grasped Trevor’s hand and held it in place, pressing his hips forwards and letting out a low growl. Trevor smirked as he felt the warm liquid seep through his pants. “That good, eh?” Chuckling as he pulled his hand free, wiping the gun briefly on his leg before placing it on the dashboard. 

After Michael had caught his breath he raised his head and could see the trailer at the end of the road, he moved his foot to the gas and completed their journey. Trevor was still staring at him “I fucking knew it, Mikey.”  
”Get out.” He barked back, eyes still locked straight ahead. “Hey, no need to be rude.”  
”Get the fuck out.”  
”Okay, sheesh.” Trevor got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, Michael stepped out shortly after. “Hey, T...” He called after Trevor who had started walking towards the trailer. “Don’t forget the gun.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You want a beer?” Trevor reached a hand out to Michael, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, idly playing with his phone and generally just trying to look like he was doing anything other than sulking. Not that he could hide it well, his brows furrowed into harsh lines and his shoulders carried even more tension than usual.

Trevor, on the other hand, was entirely placid. Slouched into his sofa, legs carelessly spread wide, one arm resting on the side of the tattered furniture, the other presenting a beer bottle towards Michael. 

“Yeah, sure. Maybe if I drink enough of these I’ll forget about the hell on earth which is Sandy Shores.” He took the bottle from his hand and slid his phone back into his pocket. “Don’t spose you’ve got a bottle opener anywhere in this fucking mess?”

Trevor tutted and snatched the bottle back, opening the top with his teeth before handing it back and blowing the cap out of his mouth. “This is some attitude you’ve got going, pork chop. Drink your beer and be fucking grateful.”

Michael sighed and took a large swig of the beer, his face contorted at the taste. “Shit, T, how longs this been out for?”

”Problem, your Highness?”

”Yeah, problem, it tastes like warm piss.” Michael commented, placing the beer on the side and raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

”Well maybe that’s next, cowboy-” Trevor downed the last of his drink before reaching for another “-and I don’t understand this grump of yours, you just pulled an easy job and you even gotta personal tension relieving massage on the car ride back. You should be over the fucking moon right now, Mikey.”

”Jesus, will you fucking forget about that? Leave it.”

”Me? You’re the one who’s been sulking ever since. Tell me, what exactly is irking you? The fact you got off on something not mind numbingly vanilla, or the semen that’s now cooling in your pants because of it?”

Michael’s hand dropped instantly and his head snapped towards Trevor. “That’s not...I don’t appreciate a psychopath rubbing a deadly weapon against my dick. It has nothing to do with me being ‘vanilla’, which I’m not by the way.”

He picked up his previously abandoned beer, at least it was alcoholic piss. 

”Oh yeah, Mikey, you’re the only person I know who marries a stripper and winds up in a sexless marriage. The only kink you have is fucking this ‘psychopath’ on the side, and even then it’s a quick no-frills screw, nothing like it used to be. Remember? When you had some fire in you along with a fucking spine? And now something slightly risqué happens to your cock and you freak the fuck out. You’ve gone soft, Michael. In more ways than one.”

He was right, completely and absolutely right.

”You’re full of shit, you don’t know what the fuck you’re talkin’ about.” Michael scoffed.

Trevor slowly rose up from the couch. 

“What I’m talking about-” He started gradually moving towards Michael,

“-is how pathetically repressed you are, and how desperately you need to fucking liberate yourself! ..What I’m talking about-”

Another determined step forward,

“is how you are so obviously craving depravity, even if you won’t let yourself have it, because you’re too much of a fucking prude.”

One last step brought him close enough for Michael to feel his slightly ragged breath on his face.

”You’re really startin’ to piss me off, T. Not wanting to molest sailors and eat their remains don’t make me a prude, hell, anyone would look like a fucking prude next to you.” Michael laughed with his words but the bitterness in them was blatant.

”I’m just callin’ it as I see it, cupcake.”

”Is that right?”

”That’s right.” Trevor placed his beer on the counter behind Michael, leaving his hand to rest on the surface, tilting his body even closer to Michael’s. 

”Are you getting off on this? Really?” Michael said, feeling something hard pressed against his thigh, doing his best to hide the arousal it sparked in his chest.

”As much as I fuckin’ love pulling you down from your royal throne, this-” he pressed himself harder against Michael “-is still standing from our little fun in the car.”

With everything he had, Michael willed himself not to get hard, not to make Trevor right, again. Trevor’s hand smoothed it’s way up to Michael’s shoulder, his thumb gently passing back and forth over the man’s clavicle. It wasn’t helping.

”Not that degrading you aint fun, you didn’t seem to mind it too much yourself back there.” His hips started gently thrusting against Michael’s, waiting to feel something press back. But the pressure he felt instead was Michael’s hands at his shoulders pushing him back firmly. 

”Fuck you, that’s not what happened, and if anyone needs to be degraded, pulled down from their ‘royal throne’, it’s you.” He held Trevor away at arms length, his hands still planted firmly on his shoulders.

”I’d like to see you fucking try!” Trevor reached up, clasping his hands around Michael’s, pulling them down his body to rest on his hips before sliding his hands back up Michael’s arms to rest again on his shoulders. He moved his body back closer to Michael’s before he got the chance to push him away again. 

”I would fucking love it...and it feels like you would too.”

”Shit.” Michael’s best efforts weren’t enough as his hardening dick was becoming obvious between them.

”But it’s okay,” Trevor continued with his small thrusts, “I know you haven’t got it in ya, I don’t miiind doin’ all the work, sex is sex and I’ll take what I can get.”

Michael fought to control his breathing, Trevor grinding them together at a torturous pace. His words inspired a fist to his face, his hips inspired a quick subdued release, his general presence inspired some combination of the two. 

Trevor was picking up the pace, moving faster and harder against Michael, his breath forming small puffs against his skin. It would be so easy to let him carry on, to chase that subdued release like always, to let him win.

The hands on Trevor’s hips suddenly tightened, painfully so, ceasing his movements.

A flash of anger crossed Trevor’s face before he raised his eyebrows and let out a low chuckle. “Fine, I can take care of myself.” He turned to walk away but Michael’s grip on his hips wouldn’t let up.

”What are-” He pulled Trevor back, hard, slamming their bodies together, hands pressing against the small of his back as he roughly connected their mouths.

Trevor instantly moaned into the kiss, arms finding their way around Michael’s thick neck. Michael kissed him hard and feverishly, tongue plunging into his mouth to meet Trevor’s.

Trevor tried moving his hips, searching for friction, but Michael’s tight grip on him wouldn’t allow it. Their groins crushed together so hard it was almost painful, and so good.

One of Michael’s hands rose to grip the back of Trevor’s head, the fingers twisted in his hair pulled tightly, disconnecting their mouths. He dipped his head and started sloppily mouthing against Trevor’s neck. 

”Mmmm, Mikey, that’s more like it.” Trevor moaned loudly at the feeling of Michael’s warm tongue gliding over the sensitive skin.

”Don’t fucking talk.” Came his mumbled reply against his neck. Trevor eased his head back further, encouraging him.

”Oooh, authority, I like it!”

Michael clamped his teeth over his throat, biting down hard, inciting a hissed growl from Trevor and effectively ending his irritating commentary.

With one of Michael’s hands clutched onto the back of Trevor’s head he finally had enough space to move his hips freely, and was now rutting against Michael like a horny teenager. 

The combined pleasures of his friction against Michael, the man’s harsh treatment on his throat, and this new overpowering dominance that reminded him of the old days, had him throbbing and panting already.

Although the former was short lived as Michael shoved him back, practically throwing him down onto the worn couch behind.

His eyes locked onto Trevor’s as he descended heavily onto his lap, there was a look in his eyes he could recognise but couldn’t quite pinpoint. All he knew was that his eyes bore into him so intensely, unloading irreppressible feelings of excitement, passion, and even a touch of fear. 

Michael made quick work of removing their shirts, disregarding them to reside with the filth on the trailer’s floor. His mouth clashed with Trevor’s again, hands firmly smoothing over every inch of skin on his torso. 

Trevor groaned and arched into his hands in response, hips bucking up instinctively, feeling how hard Michael was above him.

But any efforts of his to gain control were quickly denied as Michael shoved a hand between Trevor’s thighs, kneading his dick firmly through his jeans.

Trevor’s small moans turned into gasps when Michael took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting relentlessly. 

”Jesus fucking christ, M..”

Michael smirked against his chest at hearing how worked up Trevor was already, he knew all that smack talk was bullshit, and he was determined to fuck any last doubts of his dominance out of him.

Michael moved off him to pull off Trevor’s jeans, not at all surprised that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

His hand returned to Trevor’s dick, giving it a few slow firm strokes, teasing him. Feeling one of Trevor’s hands move to pull his head forwards he should have known he wasn’t capable of patience, especially when it came to sex.

”Suck it already, I know how bad you want to.” Michael could hear the confidence back in his voice, he could feel it on the back of his head.

”Thought you liked ‘authority’?” Came Michael’s reply, letting go of Trevor’s dick and spitting down into his palm.

”Ohh I do. But I also like gettin’ my boy sucked. As much as I love watching you try.” His hand on Michael’s head applied more pressure as he smirked down at him. 

”So you want me to take control, but refuse to let me? Is that right?”

”It’s not ‘taking’ control if I let you have it, is it now, genius?” The fingers began digging into the back of his head.

He started to remind Michael of a dog who’d beg you to throw his ball, only to growl and run off every time you’d try to take it.

”Now c’mon, sugar, put your mouth to some good fucking use for once.”

With no warning at all Michael pressed one of his fingers into Trevor, making him cry out and arch off of the couch. His finger was slightly lubed from the spit but he knew it wasn’t enough, he knew it hurt, he knew it’d make him shut the fuck up, and he knew he had the power back.

”Maybe I don’t feel like suckin’ your dick.” He pushed in further, up to the knuckle.

”Maybe I feel like doin’ this instead.”

”Fuck you, Townley!” Trevor hissed out through gritted teeth.

”Fuck me?” Michael moved up closer to him so their faces were mere inches apart and looked him dead in the eye. He curled his finger sharply to hit that sweet spot and lowered his voice to a stern whisper “No, fuck...you.”

With that movement Trevor’s hands grabbed onto the man’s shoulders as he tried his best to hold back his moans to little avail, and Michael knew he’d won.

He started pumping his finger in and out of him, still holding eye contact as he reached for the pistol discarded on the floor along with Trevor’s clothes, making sure he didn’t notice. 

Not that Trevor was particularly focused on anything other than Michael’s finger moving inside of him.

He was keeping a slow pace, just barely brushing over his prostate with each stroke, teasing him. It had Trevor breathing hard and pulling at his shoulders, silently begging for more. Perfect.

The gun found it’s way up Trevor’s body, dragging along his skin on the way, stopping to rest against his lips. 

”Now why don’t you put your fuckin’ mouth to good use.”

Trevor simply laughed at his actions but kept his mouth firmly shut. Michael jabbed his finger hard against his prostate, making him cry out and used the opportunity to force the gun into his mouth. 

”There you go.” He kept the pressure on his finger, watching Trevor moan around the mass of metal in his mouth.

”Get it nice and wet for me now, you know what I’m gonna do with this, don’t ya?” Trevor groaned his response, sealing his lips around the barrel and letting it slide further back into his mouth.

Another finger pushed it’s way into him as Michael jammed the pistol against the back of his throat. He let him choke on it a while, all watery eyes and dribbly whimpers, before pulling the gun back along with his fingers.

Michael gave his own dick a quick squeeze through his jeans as he lifted one of Trevor’s legs to rest on his shoulder, positioning the gun at his entrance. 

He glanced upwards to see Trevor looking down at him, lips parted, still breathing heavy, a light sheen of sweat draped over him, waiting.

Michael complied and pushed the barrel slowly into him, watching as he shuddered from the cool metal filling him.

”Fucking me with my own gun, eh? Not bad, not bad...”

”Is this liberal enough for you?”

”Mmm, it’s a good start.”

With that Michael slid the barrel all the way in as far as it would allow, sheathing the weapon in it’s new Trevor shaped holster.

”Aah fuck, the safety better be on that fuckin’ thing.” 

Michael’s free hand gripped hard onto the thigh resting on his shoulder as he pulled the gun back to plunge it in again, feeling Trevor’s muscles tighten around him.

He ignored Trevor’s remark and just focused on driving the gun in and out of him, it had Trevor panting and jerking his hips to meet Michael’s hand. 

Michael’s actions quickly grew rougher as he dipped his head and took him into his mouth. Trevor jolted, moaning loudly and arching his back completely off of the sofa. “Shit! Mikey!”

Michael quickened his pace with his hand and bobbed his head up and down to match, Trevor’s nails were digging hard into his shoulder, almost drawing blood. His actions had him trembling and whimpering out incoherent nonsense, the dual sensations quickly becoming overwhelming. 

Michael moaned around his dick, letting it hit the back of his throat and twisted the gun inside him. “S-shit..Michael... I’m gonna fuckin’...fuck.” 

Just as he felt him start to twitch in his mouth, he pulled away completely, bringing the gun back with him.

Trevor whined in response, tightening his leg’s grip on Michael’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. “Michael...please.” His voice was small and almost entirely breath. 

”Please what?” Michael wrapped Trevor’s legs around his waist and moved his body up closer, letting his recently freed dick graze against his ass.

”Please-” Trevor’s hips were wriggling against him, trying to get his cock closer to his hole, he was so desperate, just how Michael wanted him. “Please fuck me.” The neediness in his voice put a smug grin on Michael’s face and he slowly started inching inside of him.

Both of them made some kind of noise at the initial penetration. Trevor’s a lot more high pitched and whimpered than Michael’s low grunt. 

He pushed forward until he was completely inside him, their foreheads pressed together and they spent a few moments like that, not moving, listening to each other breathe. Michael wasn’t sure if he was giving Trevor a moment to adjust, or himself.

Every time he fucked Trevor he seemed to forget how perfectly he felt around him, how impossibly tight and hot he was.  
He must have closed his eyes as he found himself opening them to see Trevor staring back at him. There was no arrogance left, no pride, just want, need, pure desire.

”Michael...”

He swiftly drew his hips back and slammed back in, immediately setting the ruthless pace. Trevor wrapped his limbs around him, completely lost to the feeling of Michael filling him again and again.  
Every single thrust was precise and he couldn’t speak, could barely breathe, just hold on tight and let out a series of trembling gasps as Michael pounded into him with no remorse. 

They clung on to each other fervidly, chests burning against the other, contending to suck in enough air as Michael snapped his hips back and forth between them, progressively gaining more speed and vigor.

Michael snaked his hands around to Trevor’s back, wrapping around his body and pulling him closer before pressing his face into the side of his neck, grunting incoherent curses against his skin. He could feel Trevor’s thighs starting to shake around him, hear his gasps becoming louder and more ragged, he could feel a warm wetness brush against his stomach with every thrust. 

Trevor was grinding up against him now, trying to match his pace, their movements grew more erratic and there was no rhythm left, just desperate grinding and jerking of bodies chasing their release. 

”M-Michael...Mikey...oh my god, fuck!” He wasn’t even aware that he was speaking, all he could comprehend was this sensation, rolling through his body in fiery waves that just made everything else fade away.

”Yeah, you gonna come for me?” Came Michael’s reply, gritted through clenched teeth and muffled by Trevor’s slick skin.

He couldn’t offer more of a reply than tightening his grip on the man and moaning louder. His head fell back and his entire body tensed, the fiery waves crashed under his skin and his vision faltered to a hazy glow as his orgasm ripped through him and coated their stomachs in hot bursts.

Michael’s hips stuttered against him, the searing flesh tightened and pulsed around him and it was too much, after a few shaky jerks he was pulled over the edge, voice straining against Trevor’s neck as he pushed in deep and filled him with his climax.

Michael distantly heard Trevor sighing at the feeling, his muscles gave out and he collapsed onto him. They held each other, basking in the afterglow and attempting to regain their breaths.

After a few moments passed Michael slowly drew himself out and placed a soft kiss on Trevor’s cheek before wandering to the bathroom. 

Trevor heard the shower spluttering to life and let out an exaggerated sigh, scooting up on the couch and reaching for a beer. “Are you gonna sulk about this too?” He called out over the sound of water.

”Showering. Not sulking. You remember what showers are, right?”

Trevor chuckled his reply “Good, good. Because I’m liking this...this new...Michael De Whatever.”

He heard Michael laugh back. “Makes two of us then.”


End file.
